cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Am Chouno
アム |romaji = Chōno Amu |image = Am = |-|Ace = |gender = Female |age = |deck = Granblue |friends = Luna Yumizuki Tokoha Anjou |enemies =Shion Kiba (as Ace) |relatives = |teams = Rummy Labyrinth |anime appearance = GC Episode 1 |voiced by = Aimi Terakawa (Japanese) Selia Sangra (English), ? as Ace |avatar = Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose |birthday = 2nd June |blood = A |alias = Ace }} Am Chouno is a character in the second season of Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis. Along with Luna Yumizuki, she is part of an idol unit known as Rummy Labyrinth. As revealed in episode 17, she is also Ace, the person responsible for Shion Kiba's family losing their company. Etymology Her family name, "蝶野" means "Butterfly field", while her given name is a play on the Japanese word amu ''虻 meaning "gadfly." Personality Am takes her job as an idol very seriously, as a result she's rather distant from Luna, isn't used to hanging out with friends, and has a hard time opening up to others. Am also hates the winter, likely due to an accident that left her parents hospitalized. Later into the series, she begins to open up to Luna, becoming closer to her. She also gets closer to Tokoha, being affected when she confronts her about her involvement in Ryuzu's plan.She also wanted her and Luna to continue their job as idols and not wanting her and Luna to be involed in Ryuzu's plan As Ace, she adopts an arrogant disposition, despising Shion due to his sheltered life in contrast to hers. Biography G Season 2 Am first appears in Episode 1, introducing the G Quest along with Luna. In Episode 2, Am introduces the Magallanica Branch Quest and explains the mechanics of the G Quest along with Luna and Gouki. She then performs onstage with Luna while the Magallanica Branch Quest is underway. Am appears in Episode 4 as Ace, coercing Shion's uncle to help her take over Kiba Corporation. She then lures Shion to a bar, where she challenges him to a Pack Fight, with ownership of the Kiba family heirloom and Kiba Corporation on the line. She taunts him throughout the fight, causing him to lose his composure, and wins the match. After the match, she reveals that Shion's loss, which was broadcasted to many political and business VIPs, ensured the success of the takeover, sending Shion into a mental breakdown. Am and Luna appear in Episode 5, rehearsing for their performance in the Dragon Empire Branch Quest. During the break after signing autograph boards, the mitten on her bag falls off and gets thrown away by the cleaners. This causes her to become depressed as it was an important momento to her. When Luna finds it in the trash bags, she gets emotional, hugging Luna while thanking her. After rehearsing, they head to their living quarters and Cardfight. In Episode 6 and 7, Am introduces and explains the Dragon Empire Branch Quest along with Luna and Vangarou, as well as Cardfights participants who challenge them for hints. Am is shown practicing for her idol work in Episode 11 during Luna's flashback. Am appears at the Star Gate Branch Quest in Episode 12, holding a handshake event along with Luna as Rummy Labyrinth. Before Shion's match with Kai, she meets him by chance and encourages him. She is next seen watching the fight with Luna, leading the applause after Shion lost. In Episode 13, Am and Luna leave for work before Chrono's match starts. Am, as Ace, is then seen with the Zodiac Time Beasts when the Snake is summoned. Am next appears in Episode 16, where she holds a Rummy Labyrinth 'Attack You Meet' with Luna. After the event, she leaves due to a phone call, and is seen by Luna, Tokoha and Kumi, who harass her into hanging out with them. After shopping, Am and Tokoha get into an argument about which of their favourite foods is the best, resulting in a Cardfight. After the Cardfight, they proceed to a restaurant, receiving free food and tickets for the Ferris Wheel for being the 100,000th customers. Due to being afraid of heights, she stays below with Luna while Tokoha and Kumi ride the Ferris Wheel, revealing that something bad happened to someone close to her during the winter, causing her to feel depressed during the season. Am appears in Episode 17 as Ace, after being lured out by Shion who uses Yuya as bait, and is challenged to a Cardfight with the Kiba family heirloom on the line. During the fight, Shion reveals that he knows the Vanguard Association is the one behind the takeover, filming the fight in order to record her confession. After Shion uses his new G-Unit, she loses the match. She is then rescued by a motorbike rider, but her wig is knocked off in the process, revealing her identity to Shion. She is next seen at a hospital, visiting her comatose parents. In Episode 21, Am and Luna appear to introduce the final weekend of the G Quest, and announce their participation in the Dark Zone Branch Quest in order to not let Team Try3 go undefeated. When the quest starts, Team Rummy Labyrinth, along with Try3 are the only participants remaining that did not choose to become a monster. Rummy Labyrinth battles up the tower, with Am doing all the Cardfighting, while revealing through a flashback that Ryuzu Myoujin is considering removing her from his project due to her loss to Shion, swearing to win the quest to prove her capability. Meeting Shion again, she orders Luna to go on ahead while she stays behind to Cardfight him. During the fight, she confirms Shion's suspicions that she was indeed Ace, taunting him about Ryuzu's plan being close to completion. After the Branch Quest ends, she comforts Luna when she cries about losing the quest. Am and Luna appear in Episode 22, announcing the Ultimate Stage of the G Quest. Later, Am receives a message telling her that she will become useless to the plan the way she currently is, giving her determination to improve and make her dream come true. Am then hugs Luna when she tries to cheer her up. In Episode 23, Am and Luna introduce the participants of the Ultimate Stage, Teams Q4 and Try3. In Episode 24, Am and Luna watch Shion's match against Kai, with Am being shocked about Shion not giving up despite having everything taken away from him. In Episode 25, suspecting the forces opposing Ryuzu Myoujin would act soon, Am leaves the stands but is halted by Shion. Tokoha then confronts Am about her involvement in Ryuzu Myoujin's plans, causing Am to become emotionally distraught. She then watches as Shion delivers a beatdown on Shinonome after he reveals he was the one behind Am taking over Kiba Corporation. She then leaves with Shinonome. Am watches with Luna as Try3 win the Ultimate Stage in Episode 26, frustrated about the plan being interrupted by GIRS Crisis. G Season 3 Am appears in Episode 2, requesting Satoru Enishi to let Luna just work as an idol and not involve her in their plans, which he accepts as long as Am remains competent enough to perform her role. Deck She uses a Granblue deck with Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose as her ace. As Ace her deck improves, focusing completely on the Hollow ability. Gallery Am Character Image.png|Am in GC Episode 1 Am & Nightrose.png|Am with Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose Luna-Am & Nightrose.png|Am with Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose and Luna File:Am's Diguise.png|Am's Disguise Chants *(JP): Experience despair and rise! This is where I am now! Stride Generation! (''as Ace) Battles Trivia *Am has the same Japanese voice actress as Suiko. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Granblue Deck Users Category:Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters